


【脸鱼】Daily life

by Salypor



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salypor/pseuds/Salypor
Summary: Relationship:Sami Khedira/Mesut Özil分级：nc13Summary：“萨米，你就没有什么话要说吗？”赫迪拉把他搂进怀里，给了他一个晚安吻：“我爱你，情人节快乐。”半张脸闷在被子里的人发出闷闷的回应：“我也爱你，晚安。”





	【脸鱼】Daily life

规律的生物钟让赫迪拉在清晨醒来，今天的天气很好，窗外的天色泛白，阳光正从很远的地方照来，自上而下地照亮了整座尚在沉睡的城市，他轻轻拉开窗帘的一角好让日光照进卧室里，却又不敢拉太多，生怕吵醒身边熟睡的爱人。

他把身上的被子掀开重新盖好，不让冷风漏进去，赫迪拉蹑手蹑脚地下床，到床的另一边去坐在那看了一会儿，梅苏特睡得很熟，脸上还有枕头压出来的红印子，睡得散乱的额发耷拉在眉骨上，赫迪拉帮他把那缕碎发理好，起身去洗漱了。

当梅苏特醒来时天色已经大亮，他睡眼惺忪地揉了把脸，伸手去摸身旁的人却摸了个满手空，他呆了半晌才坐起身，楼梯上传来滴答滴答的脚步声，梅苏特知道那是Balboa来了，他静静地坐在床上等Balboa扑上来让他起床。

一切如他所愿，三十秒后Balboa迈着小短腿扑到床上舔他的脸，梅苏特抱着它肉乎乎的身躯亲着，把它从头到尾都摸过一次，这才问它：

“嘿兄弟，萨米在哪里？告诉我萨米在哪里？在楼下吗，还是去做早饭了？”他边说边起床，Balboa跟随他的动作跳下床，梅苏特佯装小跑，他做出一副着急的模样向Balboa说道：“Balboa，我们去找萨米好吗？Gogogo——”

一人一狗在楼梯上发出打仗般的声响，为首的是踢拉着拖鞋的梅苏特，紧跟在后的Balboa吐着舌头，不断发出哈气声。

在厨房做早饭的萨米目睹了这一整个过程，他毫不意外地看着走到他跟前的梅苏特抱起Balboa朝他挥爪子。

“早上好，萨米。”

赫迪拉隔着Balboa亲了一下他偶尔很幼稚的爱人，道：“先去洗漱，记得喂Balboa，祷告后我们才吃早饭。”

梅苏特兜着Balboa的屁股往卫生间的方向去了。

十分钟之后，在Balboa大吃狗粮的咀嚼声中，两人站在祷告用的毯子旁，虔诚地膜拜着。

祷告结束后他们俩才正式坐上了餐桌，他们边吃边闲聊着，聊在俱乐部发生的趣事，聊对英国和意大利的种种不习惯，像这样的生活每天都在上演。

梅苏特真心地感恩一切，他感恩真主让他遇到萨米，又感恩世俗没有把他带离自己的身边。他珍惜这样生活的每一天，他们抽空住在一起，一起起床，一起洗漱，一起做饭，共同照顾Balboa。

对了，待会儿还要去遛狗。梅苏特想起来。

萨米做的早餐从来都是很合他的口味，没什么好挑剔的，梅苏特吃着，想到两人在皇马时萨米来自己家里做客，当时的他可是对自己拿出那份外卖菜单的行为惊讶了老半天，之后更是成为了更衣室的一个笑柄，闹了好大的笑话。

早餐过后两人一同收拾了碗筷——其实就是把碗筷放进洗碗机——顺便换上了便于运动的衣服在后花园做着热身，他们在后花园陪Balboa玩耍，感受着沉睡的城市已然苏醒，能听到很远处汽车和人们的声音。Balboa在旁边追着自己心爱的球跑，梅苏特把球抢过来踢出去，萨米就在对面接应，两人一来一回把Balboa耍得来回跑，梅苏特捂着半张脸哈哈大笑，又蹲下身去将Balboa的球还给它，拍拍它的脑袋，Balboa咬着球甩甩头，没有理会梅苏特虚情假意的“道歉”，头也不回地去追逐蝴蝶。

“Balboa怎么这么小气。”梅苏特用手肘撞撞身旁的赫迪拉，他笑着，呼出的白气将他的表情模糊一阵，又恢复清晰。

赫迪拉揉着他的后颈，运动过后那里出了一层薄汗，但萨米并不嫌弃，他温热的掌心贴在上面揉捏，嘴上又笑话梅苏特：“明明是你欺人太甚。”

“也许是Balboa体重超标的缘故。”梅苏特忽然转了个话题。

斯图加特后裔了然地顺着他的话题接下去，他们讨论着应不应该给Balboa请个宠物瘦身教练，又或者是多带它出去运动，比如海边。

“我敢打赌，Balboa会喜欢大海的。”梅苏特瞪着他的大眼睛。

赫迪拉露出笑容答应对方，却又忽然想到他们俩几乎是不可能一起带着Balboa上街，太多的记者盯着他们，他可不敢冒险。

很快，这个问题就被他完全抛在了脑后，早早上楼的梅苏特招呼他快去冲澡，两个人用在更衣室淋浴间的速度将自己冲了个干净，把自己整洁地丢在了沙发上。

假期的生活两人总是有很多娱乐，例如梅苏特喜爱的射击游戏，尽管赫迪拉对游戏并不感冒，也不像踢球一样对游戏上手，比起玩乐他更喜欢阅读，然而只要梅苏特想，他就会陪他打游戏，但显然今天的厄齐尔没有打游戏的心思，他从书柜的架子上抽出几部没有看过的碟片，赫迪拉只扫了一眼就知道这些碟片是根据他的口味选择的，然而梅苏特不知道的是，他手上的碟片自己全部都已经看过了。

他不拆穿梅苏特这小孩子一样的体贴，像完全不知情一般从里面选了一张。

那是一部偏文艺的片子，但是开场十分钟后他们俩都没有去在意电视机里到底在播放什么，两人在沙发上滚作一团，互相抢夺对方嘴里的空气，美好的日光从落地窗里照进来，把他们俩包裹住，他们在这一天最最美好的时刻接吻，赫迪拉捧住梅苏特的脸侧，不住地用吻去勾勒他的脸部线条，去吻那双让他动情的眼睛。

梅苏特半闭着眼，他的睫毛长而翘，扫在赫迪拉的嘴唇上，牵出一点酥麻。

像两个患有肌肤渴望症的人一样，他们拥吻在一起，生怕对方只是一个幻影，不抓紧的话下一刻从自己怀抱中消失。

两人只是接吻，用吻去表达深埋在心中无法完全表达的爱意，他们在阳光中吻着，在电影的背景声中吻着，在电影主角向互相倾诉爱慕的时候吻着，仿佛他们的世界里只拥有对方、只在乎对方。

亲昵被睡意侵蚀，在电影片尾曲响起时，他们相拥着在沙发上睡着了。

 

夕阳西下，昏黄的火烧云代替了天边明媚的蓝天白云，人们从工作一天的疲惫中解放出来，他们行色匆匆地往家的方向赶，不做任何停留。

梅苏特清醒过来，他枕着赫迪拉的一边手臂，另一边则是环在自己的腰上，两人歪歪扭扭地靠在一起，用别扭的姿势睡了一整个下午。

他动动睡麻了的脚，这个小动作让萨米也跟着醒过来，梅苏特看着他把手覆在眼睛上缓了一会儿才完全清醒，不禁觉得有点好笑，又有些得意：这样的萨米现在只有自己可以看得到。

赫迪拉手臂带着梅苏特一起坐起来，他们瘫软在沙发上为久违的睡过头缓神，注意到这一切的Balboa踢着嘀嗒嘀嗒的脚步声跑过来，圆滚滚的大眼睛里满是渴望。

“该死，我们忘记喂它了，”梅苏特挠着本来就乱七八糟的发型，“还有我们睡了这么久，你说我们晚上会不会睡不着？”

你说呢？一向把自己时间表安排得井井有条的赫迪拉挑了挑眉毛表达了自己的看法，没有接过话茬。

他们两个都睡乱了头发，身上的家居服也皱皱巴巴的，在漫长的酣睡之后没有人愿意做给Balboa吃的东西以外的饭菜——毕竟Balboa的只是拿起盒子，倒，收起盒子的功夫——于是他们俩心照不宣地同意了点外卖这个主意，并由心地感叹外卖真是人类的伟大发明。

在他们同居以来，三个街区外的一间清真餐厅就成为了他们点外卖的首选菜单，吃着味道熟悉的饭菜，两个人各自查看自己的手机信息，看到ins上涌出的一大堆照片，萨米朝梅苏特说道：“真不敢相信我们居然在沙发上虚度了一个下午。”

“我也是。”梅苏特把一大口烤鱼塞进自己的嘴里。

“但是感觉不赖。”萨米又补充道。

毕竟比起两人一起出去玩乐的时间，这样无所事事地虚度光阴反而更显得弥足珍贵。

也许退役后他们会拥有更多这样的时间，赫迪拉的思绪偏远了，曾经的他们那么的意气风发，他们在足坛上崭露头角，拿下 U21的冠军，然后意外地被带去南非……之后的一切荣耀显得那么的理所当然。

如今“退役”这两个字居然离他们这么近，过去十年的时光一眨眼般晃过了，那位在世界足坛上冉冉升起的新星、他的小天才居然也成为了一名老将，赫迪拉不知道说什么，也不知道自己该说什么，莫名的情绪全堵在他的心里，让他有点不安。

“萨米，”梅苏特在餐桌下的脚踢踢对面的人，“你就不说点什么吗？”

“什么？”被打断了思考，赫迪拉怔了一下。

“我是说，情人节快乐。”梅苏特朝他眨眨眼睛。

这句话让萨米牵出一个笑容来：“情人节快乐。”

晚餐就在这种心照不宣的笑意中结束，他们抛开了手机不去看一切别人的情人节生活，笃定只要过好自己的情人节，即使这一天已经到了结尾，这也丝毫没有影响到他们的热情。

他们早早地上了床，翻出一些搞笑电影开始看，看完了就切下一部，直到梅苏特选了皇马的纪录片，他对着屏幕里以往皇马队友们的脸笑，又看着赫迪拉以前的样子，认真地端详一阵，道：“我觉得你还是长发更好看来着。”

梅苏特笑起来，和赫迪拉一起聊以前在皇马发生的趣事，那时他们正年轻，拥有狮子一样的斗志和毅力，他们的队友也十分优秀，虽然离开的结局并不全然完美，但他们还是很珍惜那段过往。

整个晚上他们没有做爱，也没有做出别的亲昵举动，只是偶尔接个吻，在睡前梅苏特又问了一次：

“萨米，你就没有什么话要说吗？”

赫迪拉把他搂进怀里，给了他一个晚安吻：“我爱你，情人节快乐。”

半张脸闷在被子里的人发出闷闷的回应：“我也爱你，晚安。”

“晚安。”

夜色正深，他们相拥着，一起走向梦的深处。

 

Tbc.

 

 

情人节快乐

By：一号机


End file.
